regina's savoirs times two
by twilightwriter92
Summary: how ruby and emma help regina move on.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as Regina walked down the street. I felt ruby squire my hand. Go after her, ill meet you two at the dinner. I gave her a gratefully smile and take off after Regina. What did my mother do now? She gave me a look, that said how did you know. I overheard you telling David, I'm sorry. Its ok miss swan, I don't know. One minute she wants me, the next she all over charming. Have you tried talking to her about it? Yes, every time it's a fight. How you make her jealous? With who miss swan, none would date me in this town. How about me? Wouldn't miss Lucas be mad at you? No, we talked about it last night. She came up with it. As I take a step closer my phone goes off. Your mother is on her way to find you. I slip my phone back into my pocket I take Regina in my arms and kiss her. I hear I gasp behind us, but I just pull her closer to me. I break apart enough to look at Regina. I kiss her nose and turn to my mother. Hey mom, what you doing out here? I was looking for you, you didn't show up with ruby. Oh, yeah, sorry about that I had to go talk to my girlfriend. Right Gina? Yeah, come on you too I'm hungry. As we walk behind snow, I can feel the angry coming off her. We follow into the dinner; I smile at ruby as we past her. Regina tries to pull away, but I hold her tighter. Charming was surprised to see Regina holding my hand. What is she doing here, this is a family meal. therefore, she's here, she's henrys mother and my girlfriend. If you have a problem with that. He looks from snow to Regina. I feel her lean more into me, and kiss my cheek. i smile, as she laid her head on my shoulder while looking at her menu. The door opens and in walks henry. His eyes light up, when he sees Regina leaning into me. He seats by Regina and kisses her cheek, I ruff his hair. It feels almost perfect, but ruby is not here. I smile as my girlfriend walks over to take our order. She gives me and Regina a loving smile, as she walked away. Oh by the way me and ruby, are not only in love with each other, but Regina as well. The dinner went perfect, but Regina left right after. I watch my son and Regina walk out the door. I turn to my parents with a sad look on my face. Charming look like Christmas came early, while snow looked ready to kill me. Emma when was you going to tell me, you and Regina was dating? Um snow we just did. She looked over at charming and sigh. I think I'm going home, must grade papers. Charming followed her out like a lovesick puppy. I walk to the counter and paid for my meal. I heard my phone go off.

Thank you miss swan, for sticking up to me. means a lot

Your welcome Regina, you are my girlfriend ;)

Lol yeah, we are. I hope your real girlfriend isn't mad?

lol, nope she was the one who thought about it, she doesn't like what snow is doing to you. It's not fair all you want is love.

Miss swan, I'm about to give up on love, I'm evil remember?

Yes, I do remember. But the way I look at it, you just need a savoir.

Who are you thinking about to save me? you perhaps?

I can think of a couple of people, who love to be your savoir.

Who might that be? All the people in this town hate me or think I'm still evil.

All I got to say, is keep your eyes open and you might be surprised

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to face ruby. I smile a stupid smile as I walk around her to the door. I slowly walk to my apartment, when I hear yelling. I follow the yelling, to come face to face with my parents. I roll my eyes and was about to turn around, when I hear my and Regina name come out of snows mouth. Charming how could she do this to me, she's my girlfriend. Snow maybe this is a good thing, we can get back together and live ever after. No charming, that's never goanna happen again. You're not my true love anymore Regina is. Then snow tell me why she's playing house with Emma and not you? I don't know charming but I will find out, I'm not losing Regina to anyone not even my daughter. Have a good night charming, I'll come get Neal after school. She then closes the door in his face. I quickly turn around before charming sees me, I walk to my car and drive to Regina's. She needs to be told about this. I don't even want to know what my mom as plan to break us up. I get there before I realize it. I'm deep in thought when henry knocks on my door. Mom told me, to come get the idiot so here I am. Ha-ha, let's go get you warm. I close the door, and try to talk to Regina without saying something, she catches on. Hey henry why don't you go take your shower while your mother and I talk. But mom, Emma just got here! You can talk to your mother after your show. I turn to Emma and give her that eyebrow raise. Snow will either call you or show up when henry goes to bed. I overheard her and charming fighting, charming said forget about us being together, and get back together. Snow said she will not lose you to anyone, not even her daughter. Miss swan I'm not anyone play thing. I know that Regina, that's why I'm here to protect you. Why miss swan, you have everything you ever wanted? But I won't have you Regina. Emma walks up to her. Regina I'm in love with you, me and ruby both. We both want to be your savoir if you let us. Regina starts to cry. Why would you too want me, I'm just the evil queen who took you from your parents and your land? Regina when we look at you, all we see is the person we fallen in love with. The women that we want to have kids with, and grow old together. So, what do you say give us a chance to make you believe in love? Regina was about to answer when her phone went off. Emma walks behind her and reads over her shoulder. As she read the first message, she leans into Emma.

What the fuck was that Regina, why did Emma say u was dating?

It was telling the parents snow, what did it look like?

It was a slap in the face, your mine.

Am I really snow, cuz it didn't look like it when u was leaning into charming like that?

That's beside the point Regina, I don't know what's going on but I want you to end it. I don't share.

Oh your using my line against me now? Your never goanna leave charming. i get that, but I've moved on with Emma.

Charming don't even live with me anymore, so how do I still chose him?

You did today, the moment you let him put his arm around you.

He did that himself Regina, what was I supposed to do?

Snow, you could of took his arm off you, or tell him off. No, you look at him and smile. I knew right then, your never be mine.

I'm sorry Regina, I didn't think. Please don't leave me.

Its over snow, have fun with your charming. I'll have fun with mine.

Regina turns around and kisses Emma. Theirs your answer miss swan. Emma smiles a big smile and kisses her again. Henry comes running down the stairs. Henry how mean times I must tell you don't run.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey henry, why don't you go pick out a movie for us to watch? Ok moms, don't take too long. Regina are you ok? Yes, Miss swan. Don't let me hate my dictions miss swan. Emma takes her hand and walks her to the living room to watch a movie with their son. As the movie went on, henry falls asleep. Regina turns the tv off, while Emma picks him up and takes him to bed. Regina takes her head into her hands while she waits for Emma. Emma phone starts to go off. Regina picks it up

Hey baby girl, where you at?

Hey babe, I'm at Regina's.

Everything ok, snow didn't do something, did she?

No, not yet anyway. I overheard them yelling and went to Regina.

Fighting about now?

Charming said to forget about Regina, snow said no and that she wasn't goanna lose her to me.

Oh, wow, I never thought snow be this evil.

Me either, why don't you come over here?

Nah, I'm already home and in bed.

Do you want me to come home?

No, stay with our queen. She needs you more than I.

You sure my love?

yes. Regina needs you, to keep her save. I love you and I'll see you two tomorrow

I love you two good night.

Did you have fun, texting my girlfriend and acting like me? Regina spine around. Emma I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. hey babe, its ok. I was just joking. How about you take a hot bath and get ready for bed? What are you going to do? Watch tv and wait for my queen in our bed. Regina smiled and pecked Emma on the lips. About 15 mins later there was a knock on the door. Emma walks to the door opens it and comes face to face with snow. Snow what are you doing here? I came to see Regina. Regina is busy now, and why couldn't it wait until morning? Don't worry about it Emma, it's between me and her. That's my girlfriend you are talking about. So, I have a right to know. She's not your girlfriend, she is lying to you. She's mine and I would like to speak to her. Emma shuts the door and steps out. Oh, that little thing, she mine. You couldn't make the comment to her, so she came to me. why don't get back together with charming and forget about her. Snow looks scared for a moment. What are you talking about Emma? Your father and I don't stay in the same house; I did that for her and me. she can't say I don't love her. It might be love snow, but it isn't the love that me and Regina share. So please get off my girl's lawn or I'll take you to jail. Without a sound thought. Fine Emma you want her, have her. But know this, don't treat her right, I'll be the first one she calls. I doubt that snow, I'll never be a fool and let her go. So, have a good night. Emma walks back into the house, to see Regina leaning against the wall crying. Gina how much did you hear? All of it, no one's never said those things before. Did you mean them? I meant every word, until my last breath on this world. I promise I'll show you, ruby and henry how much you mean too me. You three are my world and ill protect with my life. Regina jumps into Emma arms. And kisses her face. Can we go to bed, I'm tired and I winna cuddle? The last thing Emma thinks about is ruby and their missing piece. Emma wakes up to an empty bed. She hears laughed down stairs and smiles. That's my family, good part of it missing ruby.

Good morning babe, I miss waking up next to you. It's not fair that you too were together without me

Good morning my love. I miss you too. I'm sorry we make it up to you. Have fun at work, I love your ruby

You better, its slow. Why don't my favorite family come see me?

I'm sorry Hun, I don't know I just woke up. I don't know if Gina made anything.

go burn it lol. How about you three come see me for lunch?

Of course, love, I wouldn't miss granny's food.

Hey what about me?

And you are again? Jk. You know I want to see you. I want to spend my life with you.

Ik, and was it our Regina texting me last night?

Damn how did you know?

I can tell for some reason. It was nice texting her.

I bet, oh before I forget. She said she'll be ours.

WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE REAL.

Yes, my love, we got our queen.

Good I want to see you both, so I can kiss you. Got to go granny's giving me a look. love you

I love you too red, don't get in trouble with granny. We need her to like us.

Emma walks down the stairs Regina as her back to her. She looks at henry holds up a finger, and slowly walks up to Regina a wrapped her arms around her. Regina jumps turns around and kisses Emma on the lips. Good morning Gina, how did you sleep? I slept good, how about you? One of the best sleeps. How about you kid? Great, its great to be a family. Kid we were always a family. I know that mom, didn't mean it like that, it be great if ruby was here. The whole family be together.


	3. Chapter 3

What you mean ruby? Emma, I know your seeing ruby and so is mom, right? Its compacted kid, but yes. Regina gave Emma a glare. How about you finish your food, while I talk to your mother. How does henry know about you and ruby, before me? I don't know Regina? Ok, but he is right. Are you going to date ruby too, we come as a packed deal? I thought I told you yes dear, I want you both. I kind of had a crush on you too.

Snow walked into the dinner and walked over to ruby. Hey ruby, I thought you and Emma was together? Yes, why do you ask snow? Then why, is she going on about Regina? That's our girlfriend, why wouldn't she go on about her? Snow looks at ruby like she grew another head. What about you ruby? Yes, and she will. In good time. Snow don't you have kids to teach? Shit yeah, thanks ruby talk to you later.

The end of the school day came. Hey henry, can you stay back? Sure, miss snow. Your moms are lying to you. What you mean grandma? They are not together, your mom Regina and I are dating. What are you talking about, why would they lie to me? I don't know henry, I just thought you should know. Um ok, I'm just going to leave. Henry raced out the door and the school. He went looking for his blonde mother. Emma, why are you lying to me? what are you talking about kid? You and Regina not together. Who told you that? Grandma, she said they was together. Kid your grandma, is the one lying to you. I'm happy and with your mother and ruby. That's what I thought, but why would grandma lie about that? I don't know kid, I'll ask her. How about you go seat down and start your homework. Ok Emma.

Hey babe, snow strikes again.

What are you talking about? Miss swan.

Snow told henry that we lying to him.

About what.

The three of us together.

Why, would she say that?

Really? Because "I took you away from her"

Oh, right, what are you going to tell him?

I already took care of it. I told him, that I was happy with you and ruby.

Awe, miss swan does have a soft side

Ha-ha, only for my family.

Give me an hour and I'll meet you at the dinner for supper. Is ruby working tonight?

No, she should be home. Why?

Text her and tell her meet us there. I want to have dinner with my family.

Lol, yes ma'am. Do you want her number?

Sure, give it to me later. I must go into a meeting.

Ok babe. Bye

Hey my love, what are you doing?

Hey babes, nothing. I was just about to text you. When are, you coming home?

Probably after supper, why don't you come here. We must meet Regina in an hour.

Ok love. I'm on my way.

Emma puts her phone down, looks over to henry. Hey kid, you got an hour to do your homework. Ok Emma, I'm almost done. Emma looks down at her paper work. She got the paper almost done. When ruby walks in and seats in her lap. Hey babe, I've missed you. Hey, I missed you too. Ruby leans in and kisses Emma on the lips. Emma, ruby. Can you please come help me? I'll help you hen. One more kiss to Emma. Ruby walks over and helps henry. Regina walks in and sees henry and ruby. Regina leans against the wall and watches. Emma looks up and sees Regina. Emma puts the pen down. Hey babe, you ok? Yeah, I'm just watching ruby and henry do homework. Shell be a good mother someday. Yeah, she will. I can't wait to have a kid with you both. Yeah me too, hey wait. Aren't that way too soon for that? To other people, you telling me you don't feel this connection? Yes, but. your right, but I don't know if the connection also with ruby. Then why don't you go see. Hey kid, can you come help me outside? Sure, Emma, thanks ruby for your help. Anytime hen. You ok Regina? Yeah, sorry. I'm just scared to kiss you. Why, we are dating and it's good to kiss and other things. A blush creepy onto Regina face. True, so when am I going to get this kiss? Right now, Ruby grabs Regina and kisses her. Regina feels the same connection that she feels with Emma. They smile at each other. Let's go and eat. Regina grabs ruby's hand and walks outside. Emma looks from their hands to the smiles on each other faces. Let's go eat kid, your moms are hungry. Emma and henry leads the way to the dinner. They sat down and order, when snow and charming walk in. snow looks at Regina and gets an evil look. Regina sees and leans into ruby. Hey girls and henry. What brings you here? What does it look like snow? It's a family outing. Oh, good thing me and charming showed up. Loads snow, why are you too even here together? We are here to talk about, what's going to happen with Neal. That's good, why don't you go over there and talk. We all go out another day? Snow, ruby's right. Regina claims down, but stays leaning into ruby. She feels snow glare. Ruby she's going to do something I feel it. I doubt shell do anything with henry here. I'm not so sure, earlier today. She told him, we were lying to him. Ruby growls low enough. She did what? Yes, I know she's up to something, I got you baby girl, and so does Emma. Regina hides her smile into ruby's shoulder. Snow sees that, and she's pissed. That it. Ruby get away from my girlfriend. What are you talking about snow? You heard me, she's mine and I want her back. Snow do you hear yourself? Regina is not an item. Snow she might have been your girlfriend. But she's ours now, you didn't treat her right. You couldn't put her first, so she went to someone who would. She was my only one. Was she really snow? You wouldn't even leave charming for her. What are you talking about Emma? Charming and I don't even live under the same roof. It doesn't matter, so you two would always end up together. When she cries at night she would call us, and the three of us fall in love. You had your chance at this amazing girl. Now step aside. All snow saw was red. She punch emma and out of shock she fall to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina and I raced over to Emma. While Regina kneeled, I looked over at snow and growled. She looked like she was about to pee herself. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR SNOW WHITE? She took my girl away, wait you both did. Snow started walking towards me. my wolf. Foolish human trying to hurt me. she makes it half way to me, when charming came around the corner. Snow are you ready for our date? At that Regina looks up, with a smirk on her face. Awe so the charming trying to work stuff how cute. Charming I don't know what you're talking about charming. I'm dating Regina. How many time do I have to tell you. she's not yours anymore snow Emma yelled. I smirk at that. ALL YOU GUYS SHUT UP. Let me speak, snow for the last time. I don't want you anymore, I want to be with emma and ruby. I don't want to be second to charming anymore. I found too people who show me love, let me go snow regina said. I will have you back regina, if it's the last thing I do. Snow then drags charming to the dinner. Henry was waiting for them handed neal. Then made his way to his mothers and ruby. What's going on mom? Kid your grandma, needs to understand the word no. regina why don't we get something to eat and go home. Regina smiled at that. While taking ruby's hand, regina turned to emma. Yes miss swan, lets go home.

Sorry for the wait. Im having writes block, I don't think this is a good chapter so sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

As they made it inside, henry ran upstairs. Regina lead the girls into the kitchen. Emma walked to the coffle machine. Ruby walked to the table and seat down. Regina stood by the door with her arms crossed. Regina broke the silence. What the hell was that? I don't know Regina, but I loved telling snow what's up. Ruby nods from the table. Emma ruby, did you really mean it? Ruby got up and walked to Regina, took her into arms. Regina, you are my mate, I've know since forever. I was just too scared to say anything. Emma gave me the strength to tell you. Emma walks over to them, wraps her arms around both. They watched Regina relax in their arms. Ruby hears henry race down the stars. What's going on kid? Grandma is here. Ok kid, why don't you go to your room? He gives his mom a hug and walked up stars as the doorbell rings. Ruby growls and goes answer the door. What do you want snow? Can't me and my mates have some pace and quiet? I'm here to see my daughter, so I can bring her home. Ruby growls until Emma puts her hand on her shoulder. I'm fine mother, I do not want to come home with you. I'm with my family, I would like you to leave so I can eat dinner. Emma shuts the door in her face. Henry come down for dinner and then homework, and then video games. Regina walks into the kitchen and heats up the food. Emma I'm already done. So, video games after supper. They eat their food, then go into the living room and spend time as a family. Regina and ruby snuggle, while watch Emma and henry play a racing game. It hit 8. Henry it's time for your bath and bed time, you and Emma can play tomorrow. Ok mom, good night Emma, ruby and mom. They all watch as he went up the stairs. Emma walked over to the couch and cuddled into ruby as Regina turned the tv on. They fall into a comfortable silence. They all thinking what took them so long. A knock on the door broke them from their silence. They all make it to the door and find a barley standing belle. Ruby rushed forward to catch belle before she falls. Emma walked to the closet and got pillows and covers, while Regina and ruby rushed belle to the couch. Belle what happen to you? Rumple, he he found out I was going to leave him. Miss beauty, why would you leave the imp? I found out that he wasn't my true mate and that he put spells on me. he said I could never take his son away from him and that he only wanted me to give him a kid. He said he wanted to replace bae and to teach his kid magic. Emma growls out. Ruby and Emma looked ready to go kill rumple. Belle why don't you stay here tonight and tomorrow we will go get your stuff. You are going to stay here. Miss swan, can you take ruby and help her walk her angry off. I'll take care of miss beauty. Once last look from both ruby and Emma, they took their leave. Belle do you think you can walk up the stairs? Belle tried to stand up, but fall into Regina's arms. Regina picked her up and walked up the stairs, henry opened his door. Mom what happen. Henry, can you go get belle a shirt and pants? Sure mom. Belle I'm going to place you in the bath, to help clean off the blood. Regina tried to place her into the bath, but she held on tighter. Would you like me to bath with you? Belle wimped yes. Henry knocked on the door. Dear please leave the stuff outside, can you go get my phone and message your mom that we are going to bed. Ok mom, love you. Love you too goodnight. Come here belle. Regina picks her up and takes her to the tub. They gentle seat into the water. They sat in silence, until belle stops crying. Its ok miss beauty, I will never let him hurt you or that child of yours. Thanks Regina. Half an hour later they heard the door open and close. Regina, where are you? We are in the bathroom. Ok babe, miss swan do not call me that. Emma and ruby laughed as they open the door. Belle was asleep in Regina arms. Ruby walked over and tried to take her. She cried out. Shh, its only ruby. Belle relaxed into rubies arms. Ruby walked into Regina room. As Emma helped Regina out of the tub. Miss swan, what are we going to do? We must protect belle and her baby. I know miss swan, let's go to bed. They follow the other too. Belle was laying in the middle, Emma laid next to her. Regina on the other side of Emma.

They next morning they awoke from a kid knocked. Miss swan and I will feed him, take your time coming down dears. Emma took Regina hand and lead her down stairs. Belle leaned into ruby, good morning red. Morning beautiful. Belle hid her face into the pillow. Belle I can smell your blush. Ruby why did you call me that? Because I know you need to hear it, and it's fun to make you blush. Isn't Regina and Emma your mates? Yes, how did you know? It's not hard to tell. You want to head down stairs and eat. Yeah, as they walk down stairs. They heard the happy voices of their family. They make it to the door of the kitchen, when the doorbell went off. Ruby started growling and moved to protect belle as Regina and Emma walked to the door. Henry moved to stand by his mom but ruby grab him and but him behind her. Regina Emma. Only thing I want is my family, if you can gladly hand them over. Over our dead bodies, Imp. We heard what you wanted to do. So, what, what does it half to do with you three. It's between me and my family. Are they really your family rumple, last time I heard family didn't use each other. Theirs different types of family Regina. Who cares if I'm using belle to have a son. It's not like she's your missing mate. Imp what are you talking about missing mate? I've said to much; can I have belle and my son? No, get out of my house and never come back. Regina don't mess with the dark one, if you don't give me my son, I'll take my grandson. You will not touch henry. I will have my due over Regina. Find someone else to use. Not our mate. Regina Emma looked at ruby. I'll explain later. I'm not waiting that long again. I'll be back for my family. He walked down the stairs and to his car. Regina Emma and belle turned to ruby. Mom can I go to my room? Sure, but come tell us you're ok.


End file.
